One Exorcist's Story
by Susanohime
Summary: What happens when a new girl enters the cram school? What secrets could she be hiding? Will Yoshime be able to find out, or will there new found friendship cloud her judgement? I do not own blue exorcist.


Chapter 1-_The New Girl_

"_Click click click!"_

Yoshime typed quickly on her computer, trying to finish her essay. She stopped only to braid her long black hair so it would keep it out of her face.

_"Snap!"_

There goes Yoshime's train of thought (as well as her typing ability) when her laptop quickly closes and a pale white hand is left on top. Yoshime had barely enough time to move her figures out of the way.

"Hey!" Yoshime whines. "I haven't finished my essay yet!" She says looking deep into the girls dark purple eyes. Yoshime took note the girl was also wearing a true cross academy uniform.

"Why are you working so hard?" The girl says with an innocent smile.

"Because I have to get a good grade on this. I need to keep an A in my class." Yoshime said as she proceeded with removing the girls hand and getting back to her work.

"And why is that? Trying to impress someone?" The girl said, her smile widening at the end. Yoshime then closes her laptop and heads straight back to her dorm room. The girls smile never faltering for a second.

"What the heck was that about?" Yoshime wonders as she walks away.

The next day Yoshime heads for class in the cram school. Ignoring the crowed of talking (or maybe arguing) students she heads straight to her desk. Starting up her laptop she proceeds to look over her essay to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Working hard again today I see." Yoshime jumped and quickly turned around only to see the girl from the day before , still sporting an innocent smile. "You know you have a typo there right?" The girl said.

"Where? Oops!" Yoshime quickly fixed the typo but as soon as she did the girl had already found another mistake.

"See what happens when you hurry?" The girl said. Yoshime On the other hand was irritated and confused.

"Why are you telling me I should relax more and then helping me with my work? I don't even know who you are!" Yoshime blurted out.

Not even shocked by the sudden outburst she replied, "My name is Susano. I only mess with you because your reactions are funny and you seem interesting. And your name is?" Does that smile ever end?

"Oh, right! I'm Yoshime. It's a pleasure to meat you!" Yoshime says as she quickly bows, mentally cursing the timing of her politeness

"And you as well." Susano says.

That's when Okumura Sensei walked into the room of chatting teens to begin class (Even though he's a teen himself.)

"Alright class, sit down in your seats so we can begin." He says as he sets up his desk for class.

Everyone walks back to their seats except for Susano, who walks to the front of the room and writes something on the bored.

"Alright class we have a new student today. Her name is Susano Suzuki." Okumura Sensei states to the class.

"I think we all know that by now Yukio." A dark blue haired boy sitting in the front middle of the room says. "We kinda noticed that there was a different person here before you even walked in the door." He said with a smile, trying to be a smartass.

"Then you should have introduced yourselves to her before I came into the room. Right Rin?" Yukio stated with a knowing smile.

The boy groaned and put his legs up on the table as he knew he was defeated. Susano walked on down the rows until she got to Yoshime's table and sat in the spot next to her.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Yoshime asked in an irritated whisper.

"Because, as I said before, you interest me." Susano said with her smile.

So the class went by with Susano paying attention but not taking any notes, Leaving an annoyed Yoshime who was taking as many notes as she could. Though even more annoying was Rin, who decided he'd fall asleep.

After class ended, a few people stayed behind to meet (evaluate more likely) Susano. One was a pink haired boy with brown eyes. The next was a short bald boy with glasses. Next to him was a girl of average height with blond hair and green eyes. Last (but certainly not least) was Rin. Okumura Sensei, or Yukio, already left because he had work to do. Another girl with long purple hair (light at the top and dark at the bottom) left the classroom without a word at about the same time someone in a gray jacket with puppets left. The last person was waiting (probably for someone who was meeting Susano) by the door.

"Hey! Susano right? I'm Shima." The pink-haired boy said. "Next to me is Konekomaru."

"It's very nice to meet you." Konekomaru said.

"To you as well." Susano replied.

"And my name's Shiemi! I h-hope w-we can become good f-friends.

"That's sounds great, Shiemi." Susano said, wearing her signature smile. Shiemi looked absolutely delighted. Susano then turned to Rin. "And we all know who you are."

"Wait, how d'you know?" Rin asked, A surprised look on his face.

"Because I heard Yukio say your name when he completely beat down your smartass remark." Susano stated and the rest of the group started to giggle.

"Sh-shut up!" Rin said, causing everyone to laugh even louder.

Eventually the group dissipates and everyone heads back to their dorm rooms. On her way back, Susano sees Yoshime hiding behind a building staring at… well if it isn't Yukio.

_Aww how cute. She has a little crush!_ Susano thought to herself as her smile grew wider and she snuck up on Yoshime.

Yoshime was too busy watching Yukio to notice that Susano was sneaking up behind her.

Susano goes right up and whispers in her ear, "Yoshime-chan." In a singsongy voice. The poor girl practically screams and turns around, her black braids whipping behind her.

"What are you doing here?!" Yoshime states, hoping Susano did not see who she was looking at.

"Well, I _was_ heading back to the dorm room but you spying on Yukio was just so cute and I couldn't pass such a perfect opportunity to scare you!" Susano states with her smile in tow.

"So you saw me?" Yoshime asks as her face drops since she already knew the answer.

"Yep!" Susano exclaims happily.

"Please, you can't tell him!" Yoshime begs.

"Why not?" Susano asks in feigned innocence.

"Just don't, please!" Yoshime says again.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Susano reassured her.

"Really?" Yoshime asked, wanting to make sure she heard correctly.

"I promise." Susano says again.

"Thank you so much!" Yoshime says as she hug-tackles Susano.

"Waaaah!"


End file.
